Split
by Meva
Summary: What would you do if you knew someone had a part of your life and no matter what you could do, you never could take it back or even compare. pls read and review
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Okay this is to help me not to get sued :D Anyways none of the characters in the show farscape belong to me and never will, I making no money from writing about them, I just do it as well I adore the show and think highly of the plots and characters, so all I get is satisfaction of creating something about the show.  
  
Series: Season 4  
  
Summary: What would you do if you knew someone had a part of your life and no matter what you could do, you never could take it back or even compare.  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
Author's Notes: well here we go...  
  
SPLIT  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
John Crichton sat in his chambers, eyes trailing across the foreign space that maybe a year or so ago had seemed alien but know reminded him of the adventures he had experienced and the people he now had in his life. Flicking a glance at the tape recorder beside him, how long had it been since he had left his dad a message? Shrugging he simply slipped on the black tshirt tossed aside from a tiring night of hard work, ruffling his hair he didn't care anymore. Closing his eyes he hummed an old beatles tune as he wandered the tiers of Moya, as usual he was the only one up at this arn.  
  
The others preferred to remain alone in their chambers, with their thoughts and regrets. As much as they tried to hide it, John knew they all sat alone and thought over the past. He knew he did and sometimes he wished he could go back and stop the things that happened from happening. Maybe Zhann would still be alive and just maybe Talyn could have been saved. Opening his eyes, he shook his head. He knew these were stupid thoughts, what was done was done and nothing could change them.  
  
Wandering into command he said," Pilot?"  
  
Pilot's face appeared on the clam shell and asked in his usual tone," Yes Commander?"  
  
John rested his hands on either side of the controls and replied," Call me John please Pilot, just for now. I was just wondering how you and Moya are?" Glancing at his strange looking but someone he considered friend's image, as pilot seemed taken aback by his question.  
  
" Moya and I are well, thank you for the concern....John."  
  
John smiled gently, before looking down," I am glad to hear that." Letting out a small sigh he searched his pockets for that damn thing the old woman had given him to stop him from thinking about the one thing that could always break through the walls he had constructed so well.  
  
" Co..I mean John, is there something bothering you?"  
  
John looked up sharply, faking a smile," Nah I'm just peachy, good as can be, perky as anything and well happier than the duracell bunny!"  
  
For a life form with no eyebrows, Pilot sure could give you the ole raised eyebrows disbelief look, John could see he wasnt fooling him so as he looked out at the stars he explained," Just thinking about the past and about how things were, wondering if I had done something differently would things be the same? Missing people and got a curiosity the size of hell a really big something about a few things."  
  
" Things?"  
  
" Yeah Pilot, things. Nothing important, just have too many unanswered questions and well finding the road to them is well paved with pitfalls." Pilot frowned, he had never seen the human John Crichton like this before. Before he had a chance to ask anymore questions, John walked out of command and said," Sorry to bother you Pilot."  
  
As John walked the tier he heard," Hey, give me that back!"  
  
" Why? I didn't see your name on it so you can't really dictate you have any ownership of it now can you?"  
  
" Rygel!!"  
  
John chuckled gently, peeking his head around the door he saw Chiana with her arms wrapped around Rygel's neck and Rygel attempting to snap at her fingers as they clawed at something held in his hand," Now, now boys and girls. What did I say just the other day about playing nice?"  
  
Chiana and Rygel's heads snapped up and a innocent cheeky smile spread across Chiana's face as she said," Oh hey John, yeah I know." John raised an eyebrow at this acceptance from Chiana, usually she would have fought tooth and nail about how she was right and how Rygel had something that belonged to her.  
  
John walked in, snatching the thing that Rygel held in his hand quickly before either of them could stop him. John looked closely at it and saw it had what seemed to be directions on it shimmering underneath the smooth black surface. Holding it up he demanded," What's this? Chi? Buckwheat?"  
  
Chiana bit her lip gently as her dark eyes darted, Rygel opened his mouth to say something before his ears drooped and he too looked anywhere else but at John. Walking over to Chiana he looked her square in the face as he asked again," What is this Pip?"  
  
" It's well...I found it in Aeryn's quarters."  
  
John shook his head," Does she know you have it?"  
  
" Does who know she has it?" A very familiar and a voice John at this moment had wished not to hear, turning he grinned cheesily at Aeryn as he remarked," Nothing for you to worry your pretty head bout Aeryn." Grabbing Chiana's hand he hauled her out of the room leaving behind a confused Aeryn with nothing but Rygel for company.  
  
As the pair rounded a corner John cried out as D'argo was in front of him, D'argo clasped a hand to his back and muttered," Frell! What the Yotz do you think you are doing John?" John smiled sheepishly  
  
" Sorry D, didn't mean to startle you. Just Pip and I got some important things to take care of, isn't that right Pip?"  
  
Chiana snapped out of her daydream as she replied quickly," Oh yes! Important stuff, very important stuff...argh!" Crying out as suddenly she was yanked down the tier.  
  
Heading for Aeryn's chambers, John handed the small black thing to Chiana," Put it back where you found it!"  
  
Chiana muttered about something before she slipped into Aeryn's chambers, Johh attempted to look relaxed and began to whistle but his eyes widened as Aeryn came round the corner. Diving into the room he clambered over the bed, grabbed Chiana's hand and pulled her down with him as he laid down on the floor near the bed.  
  
" What the frell do you think you're doing Crichton?" Asked a very disgruntled Chiana. John put a finger to his lips and shook his head and as Chiana heard the sound of footsteps, she instantly shut her mouth and moved closer to John as they lay quiet. All they could hear was the shuffling of belongings and the muttering of one Aeryn Sunn,  
  
" Where the Hezmana is it?"  
  
Hearing sharp rash breaths from beside John turned to look at Chiana to see her creasing up and as he feared she sneezed. He winced as he recognised the sound of a pulse rifle being unclipped and charged ready to let out a round. Standing up he held up his hands," We surrender."  
  
" What are you doing in here?"  
  
" Uh well you see Aeryn, it's well it's like this...." Chiana's explanation died off so Crichton explained," Aeryn, Chiana found this in your room, well stole it from your room." Holding up the black object he could see the anger rage across Aeryn's face.  
  
" What is it?" demanded Chiana unfazed by the look sent her way by Aeryn.  
  
Aeryn sighed," It's something I picked up from the last trading planet we went to, it contains the co-ordinates to a mystic in this region of space that can help those who seek it, to talk to the dead."  
  
" Dead?"  
  
" Yes Chiana, the dead. I was going to use it to talk well to my John Crichton." Looking up, she winced inwardly as the hurt was clear in John's eyes. Tossing the black object onto the bed he remarked as he walked out," Good luck with that."  
  
" John..." Moving out after him she bowed her head as he was already gone and what she heard next didn't help either,   
  
" Good going Aeryn, hurt him again why don't you? Seems you have quite the knack for it."  
  
With that last cutting sentence, Chiana left her chambers leaving Aeryn alone.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE! 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
John frowned as thoughts spun through his head, just when he thought he and Aeryn were making progress she goes and does something like that! Crying out as he collided with something big and orange, he winced as the hard skull of a Luxan collided with his own," Aw man, D'argo!"  
  
D'argo rubbed his head and growled," What the frell do you mean, aw man D'argo? More like aw man John! Where the dren are you heading so fast?"  
  
John sighed, shaking his head," Sorry D, my fault."  
  
" John you okay? You seem well as you put it wigged?"  
  
John had to smile as his Luxan friend attempted to speak english but he shrugged it off," I'm fine D'argo, you ever hear the saying don't worry be happy, well thats me all wrapped up in four words." Backing away he gave the Luxan a slightly insane but cheesy smile.  
  
As John headed down the tier muttering to himself, D'argo simply crossed his arms and wondered why the human was acting so Kinkoid. Looking to the side of him, he spotted Chiana heading towards him looking distinctively suspicious. Stretching out his arm so it blocked her way, he looked at her and asked,   
  
" What is going on?"  
  
Chiana ducked under his arm and explained," Nothing's going on D'argo, have you seen John?"  
  
" Yeah he headed that way about a microt ago."  
  
Chiana smiled and said," Thanks!"  
  
With that she ran off down the tier, leaving D'argo to mutter as he walked off," Frelled! They're all completely frelled!"  
  
IN THE TRANSPORT HANGAR ....  
  
" Officer Sun, are you sure about this?"  
  
" Yes pilot I am, I need answers and this is the only way. I'll be back within a couple of arns."  
  
Pilot resigned himself to the fact that Aeryn was going to do this with or without his opinion," Hangar doors will be opened when you are ready to depart Officer Sun."  
  
Aeryn smiled before clambering into the cockpit of her prowler, securing herself in the chair before she closed up the cock pit. Slipping on her headset, she took hold of the controls," Open the hangar doors Pilot." The doors opened up into the dark space occasionally broken by a few dying stars, Aeryn thrusted forward leaving the shelter of Moya and her friends behind.  
  
Pilot shook his head but returned his attention to caring for Moya and all those who travelled on her.  
  
ELSEWHERE ....  
  
John rounded a corner and swore loudly as Scorpius was leaning against the wall," Hello John."  
  
" Hi Scorpy, a little early for your moonlight stroll isn't it?"  
  
Scorpius' thin face curved into a snarled smile as he replied," Perhaps it is.." Looking at John he then said," You know John, you really shouldn't let someone like Aeryn affect you so much."  
  
John instantly glared as he snapped," Been eavesdropping have we?"  
  
Scorpius shook his head, remarking as he left in the direction of Sikozu's chambers," No John, I have been merely paying attention and letting her affect you like this is not wise, you should be concentrating more on the wormholes!"  
  
" Frell you!"  
  
Storming off he marched into the transport hangar, eyes falling on a transport pod and all he could thinkw as oh thank God. Just as he was about to get in, a hand on his arm and a voice stopped him," Hey! You're not going anywhere well not without me you're not." Turning around he met the dark eyes of a very determined Chiana, sighing he said,  
  
" I just need some time alone Chi."  
  
Chiana shook her head before pushing her way past him into the piloting seats of the transport as she remarked," If you stop thinking with your mivonks for one microt, you would see you need someone to talk to and well you're stuck with me!"  
  
John smiled slightly sitting beside her, joking as they left Moya," And here I thought you liked my mivonks." Chiana smirked as she replied,   
  
" I never said I didn't."  
  
ON MOYA .....  
  
Sikozu sat watching as Noranti concuted something sure to either make them throw up or well she didn't even want to think about it.   
  
" So old woman what are you doing?"  
  
Noranti muttered something to herself before spinning round," Oh nothing nothing, just cooking up something special!"  
  
" Special?" Sikozu raised an eyebrow, green eyes trailing to the bubbling pot a hand soon followed to her hand, as something brown bubbled over the side. Swallowing deeply she remarked," I do not think I will be eating." With that she quickly left the room, leaving Noranti looking blank as she nibbled on various oddities.  
  
IN THE PROWLER .....  
  
Aeryn tried to blank out the thoughts of John, but that hurt look it was hard to forget. Hearing a very familiar sound, she pulled her pulse pistol and stated in a slightly higher voice," Move another inch and what remains of your brain will decorate the back seat of my prowler."   
  
" Okay, okay."  
  
Putting her pulse pistol away she immediately demanded," What the frell are you doing in my prowler, Rygel?"  
  
" Well Aeryn, I heard about your plans and I thought that talents such as mine would be required."  
  
" Talents? Do those include eating, farting and sleeping by any chance?"  
  
" I simply want to survey the station for your safe ty"  
  
Aeryn scoffed," More like your own prospects"  
  
" Well prospects, safety what's the difference? Either way you get the pleasure of my company." Smiling smugly he settled back leaving Aeryn to murmur," Aren't I the lucky one."  
  
LANDING .....  
  
John stepped out onto a grey sanded area of the planet Chiana had picked, glancing back as Chiana leaped down.  
  
" So Pip what made you come on this weird and wacky adventure?"  
  
Chiana tilted her head and replied," You need someone to talk to and ever since Zhaan died you just kinda stopped, so I thought why not? Zhaan always found something intriguing about your mind so why not?"  
  
John smiled sitting beside the transport pod, glancing over as Chiana crouched near him," So you sure you're sure you really want to know what goes on in the human's mind?"  
  
Chiana nodded,  
  
" Alright but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO! 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Aeryn stepped out of her prowler, feeling the cold metallic feel of a ship echo under her feet. Muttering for Rygel to hurry up, she heard something in the background, turning she pulled her pulse pistol. A young lady with long curly green hair and pure orbs of yellow.  
  
" Do you want to see the mystic?"   
  
Aeryn holstered her pistol nodding, an abnormally long silver finger with a curled blue nail gestured for her to follow. Aeryn walked after her but stopped as a voice shouted angrily," Where the yotz are you going?"  
  
" To the person I came to see."  
  
Rygel grumbled before he too followed after Aeryn.  
  
ON THE PLANET .....  
  
Chiana rested her head on John's shoulder as he talked quietly about anything and everything, about all the people he had known and all the guilt he felt for the deaths he had witnessed.   
  
" You know what really takes the cake, Chi?"  
  
Blinking her eyes he took that as a 'go on' and continued," I really thought that just maybe a human, an alien to this world could have a shot at happiness with Aeryn but like everything in my life, something always has to frell up." Sighing he sifted the grey sand through his hand," That is what's hurting the most, the fact the other me got to share in her love, her passion, her everything and then the idiot goes ahead and dies on her. Leaving me with the Aeryn who could never love me as she did him all because I'm not him, I didn't experience what he did makes me any less of John Crichton!"  
  
Chiana slid an arm around his waist and cuddled him softly, trying in anyway possible to ease the pain he felt so obviously," I just don't know Chi, I've fought so hard for her respect and most of all her love but these days I feel like that useless human she thought I was back in the beginning. I know I'm me but to her I'm not him and I don't think I ever will be. Hell I've even been sniffing some weird root Noranti gave me to try and forget her."  
  
Looking up at him, Chiana said softly," She just needs time, you know what Sebacians are like. Takes them forever to make their minds up." Smiling gently she was glad she had managed to make John smile.  
  
MEANWHILE .....  
  
D'argo hoping for some time alone rounded the corner to the centre chamber, and his eyes flew open. Breaking to a halt he began to slowly turn before he winced as he heard," Kar D'argo!! Oh thank goodness, I had been hoping to get the chance to talk to you again!" D'argo muttered under his breath before turning and saying,  
  
" Hello Noranti, I hadn't been expecting to see you quite as soon.." Coughing he remarked quietly," And had hoped not to."  
  
" What was that?"  
  
Looking up he smiled innocently," Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
Trying not to make a face as Noranti came closer to him and forced her hands into his, he was against his will dragged over to a seat where she wrapped her arms around him and muttered as she laid her head on his chest," Must tell me all, what have you been up to? So long since we have chatted, yes yes."  
  
D'argo sighed and resigned to himself to the fact he was stuck with her for now.  
  
***********  
  
Back on the mystic's ship, Aeryn and Rygel were sat waiting in a red room. Rygel flew around the room, his eyes glancing over anything he might be able to sell for a higher profit,  
  
" Don't even think about it Rygel."  
  
" Think? What ever about Aeryn?"  
  
Aeryn raised her eyebrow before she glanced at him," Don't even for one microt let the idea of stealing from this mystic enter your mind."  
  
Rygel simply shook his head, before gasped as suddenly beside him appeared a tall man with red flowing hair and sharp golden eyes, the man looked at Aeryn and commented," So it is you that seeks my services?"  
  
Aeryn replied," That's correct."  
  
Smiling the man bowed," The name is Jerall, please follow me and I will assist in any way possible.."  
  
Rygel muttered," As long as we have means of paying you, right?" Grinning he looked Jerall   
straight in the eye.  
  
Jerall simply smiled and disappeared into a room, Aeryn following before Rygel scratched his ear and followed.  
  
Sitting at a small glowing pool of dark liquid he asked," Who is the one you wish to contact?"  
  
" Our friend John Crichton."  
  
Jerall nodded before he closed his eyes, moving his hands above the pool as he chanted," Fras Porta Theazonata Sakila, Ovatate, Fras John Crichton! ( Come spirits from beyond, the ones you left behind wish to see your face once more, come John Crichton ) "  
  
Aeryn gasped as suddenly the dark liquid leapt from the pool, spiralling around Jerall before they split into the air almost chasing one another. Rygel's eyes widened as slowly the liquid formed a ball and as it exploded, throwing light across the whole room. The John Crichton from Talyn stood in place of Jerall and he remarked,   
  
" Hey guys, whats up? Missed me?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE! 


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
" So Chi, whatcha reckon to my mind?"  
  
Chiana smiled," Ah it's not as bad as you make out."   
  
John rested his head back, before he suddenly gasped. Chiana's eyes widened as she asked," John? John are you alright?"  
  
John's body shook violently before he suddenly went unusually quiet and still, Chiana kneeled beside him repeating over and over," John? John are you okay? John!" Tapping the comms badge she gasped out," Pilot? D'argo!"  
  
" Yes Chiana?" asked Pilot.  
  
" It's John, something's wrong. He isn't moving!"  
  
" Chiana? D'argo here, what's wrong?"  
  
Chiana pulled John slowly towards the transport pod, replying," I do not know D'argo, we were just talking and then he was suddenly overcome with some kind of strange fit before he fell still."  
  
D'argo sighed, what was he going do with that human? Taking a breath to steady himself," Get him back up here asap Chiana."  
  
Chiana rolled her eyes, what else did he think she was going to do with him?   
  
***********  
  
Aeryn gasped at the person standing in front of her, she had only dreamed but never thought it was possible. Rygel too was looking shocked before John commented," Geez you two look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
" But, but you are one." gasped Rygel  
  
John looked confused before Aeryn asked," How are you? I mean whats it like?"  
  
" Whats what like Aeryn?"  
  
" Being dead?" Leaving him no chance to answer she pushed on," I need to know John, are you and I okay? I mean when you left, were we okay?"  
  
John frowned for a moment," Okay? We haven't been okay for a while Aeryn, ever since..well ever since you know what." He sighed," I don't know if we're okay, I mean I don't think I know who you are anymore. I think I have you figured out and then you just turn around and throw it back in my face."  
  
Aeryn looked at Rygel who simply shrugged," A great lot of help you are." She muttered under her breath.  
  
" What the hezmana are you talking about, Crichton?"  
  
John shook his head," See even when I try to talk to you about this, you act like it doesn't matter, guess I can never live up to what he was and what you expected." Rygel suddenly became suspicious, the John he spent time with on Talyn would not be acting like this.  
  
" Aeryn, I do not think this is what you seek."  
  
" What the frell do you mean Rygel?"  
  
Rygel sighed, no-one ever listened to him but he pushed on," I do not think this is our John that we knew on Talyn, why would he be discussing the one left behind on Moya when you and he well were that close?"  
  
Aeryn had to admit, he had a point," John where are you now?"  
  
" I'm on Moya, where else would I be Aeryn?"  
  
Pulling her pulse pistol, Aeryn pointed it directly at John demanding," Jerall! This is not what you promised, show your face!"  
  
The John in front of her disappeared leaving Jerall in his place," There is a problem?"  
  
" You're..." Searching for a word she used a word John liked to use," Damn right there's a problem! This is not the person I wanted to talk to."  
  
" What do you mean? This is John Crichton, I am merely using his thoughts and essence to create the person you see now."  
  
Rygel's ears perked before he inquired," If one person was say split in two, the other one died while one still lived. Would you be able to tell the difference?"  
  
Jerall looked confused for a moment before he replied," I do not think so, my mind allows me to create the person from their essence for those who seek them. I do not think my mind would know the difference if one person was any different or the same from their other self."  
  
" So you're saying, that John Crichton is John Crichton? No exceptions? No difference?"  
  
Jerall nodded, glancing at Aeryn he asked again," There is a problem?"  
  
Aeryn shook her head, handing him over the bag filled with his payment before grabbing the back of Rygel's throne, dragging him back to the prowler.  
  
BACK ON MOYA .....  
  
Noranti moved around John, sprinkling him with some strange yellow dust before she peered into his eye muttering away to herself. Chiana and D'argo stood watching anxiously, Scorpius had strolled in quietly watching as the old woman fussed around John.   
  
" So what's wrong with him? Is he going to be okay?" demanded Chiana, growing tired of Noranti's mutterings.  
  
" Hush hush child, I am still seeing."  
  
" Child?!? What do you mean child?!?" Chiana shouted angrily.  
  
D'argo put his arm around her waist and moved her out of the room before he said calmly," Calm down Chiana, there is no point getting angry when all she is doing is trying to help."  
  
" Oh I see, you're stucked to her for three arns and suddenly you're on her side! You sure you and her didn't get up to anything?"  
  
" How dare you even imply that!" he shouted, before taking a breath and saying quietly," I am sorry for shouting Chiana but she is all John has right now, we must leave her alone."  
  
Chiana sighed, moving back into the room before she stood by John. Squeezing his hand gently, speaking softly," Hey come on Earth boy, can't leave us all. No after everything I mean who else would I have to joke with about well mivonks for instance?"  
  
D'argo raised his eyebrows, catching Chiana's attention," What? Not like you minded while we were together." D'argo cleared his throat and seemed to go even a brighter shade of orange.  
  
*************  
  
As Aeryn landed in the transport hangar, Pilot said," Welcome back Officer Sun, I hope you found what you were looking for."  
  
Aeryn smiled," Thank you Pilot, I trust everyone is well."  
  
There was a long pause before he answered," Mostly everyone is well.."  
  
" Mostly?"  
  
" Yes I am afraid Commander Crichton is not."  
  
Aeryn's eyes flew open before she hurried down the tier of Moya with Rygel shaking his head before he sighed softly.   
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR! 


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
As Aeryn rounded the corner she was met by everyone, walking in calmly she swallowed as John lay on a bed still.   
  
" What happened?"  
  
Chiana who was closest to John replied," We don't know, he was fine then not."  
  
Rygel appeared and suggested," I don't know if this is of any consequence but when Aeryn and I saw the mystic, he told us that when be brings people to the ones that seek them, he uses their essence."  
  
Noranti's third eye glowed," Yes yes.."  
  
Chiana looked at Aeryn," You did this to him?"  
  
" I didn't know it would have this effect."  
  
Noranti shouted," Out out, all of you out! I need time alone."  
  
No-one looked like they wanted to go but reluctantly they left before she closed the door an all they could hear was her mutterings.  
  
************  
  
As they all sat outside in the tier, watching the door, Sikozu asked curiously," Did you find anything of interest Aeryn?"  
  
Aeryn shook her head choosing not to speak what she knew.  
  
Chiana flicked her gaze at the door muttering," What the frell is taking so long? Why is that old Tralk taking so long?"  
  
" Patience Chiana." remarked Rygel which earned him a twist of his ear.  
  
The door opened and out stepped Noranti," Ah hello everyone, I think you should all go rest. This will not be done for quite some time, now shoo."  
  
They all growled and moaned but she threatened them with that weird concution she had been cooking earlier and they all soon disappeared.  
  
SOME ARNS LATER .....  
  
Chiana sat in her chambers, she sighed hoping that John would be okay but gasped loudly as she heard whispered in her ear," Boo! Hey Pip did ya miss me?"  
  
Turning around she screamed happily as an awake John's face greeted her, flinging her arms around his neck she hugged him tightly and he returned the favour.  
  
" I'm so glad to see you're okay!"  
  
John smiled sitting beside her," Same here Chi same here."  
  
Laughing they sat talking on her bed, not noticing as Aeryn walked the tier. She stopped to look in, as she was about to say something Chiana wrapped her arms around John and his hand trailed up to stroke her hair. Walking away slowly all she could hear was their laughter and voices in her head.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
